


After Ritual Ghoul Fucking

by Sinnameg



Series: Ghost Stories (no pun intended) [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, Group Sex, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Getting lost after your ritual was originally terrible, but once you were led to a group of ghouls, it turned less terrible.





	After Ritual Ghoul Fucking

Still buzzing high from the ritual, you felt jittery and excited. Monstrance Clock still rang in your ears, and the package of goodies on your back weighed you down a bit, but you were still flying high. Clutching a Dewdrop spit pick in one hand and a Papa dollar in the other, you felt the night couldn’t get better. But, you got turned around in the mess of people and the unfamiliar venue, ending up somewhere backstage and immensely confused.

One of the groupies from Ghost spotted you and your confused face, his smile gentle as he asks where you’re supposed to go. When you explain, he nods and gently takes your arm, leading you to what seems to be even further backstage. Before you could ask him, though, you spotted the ghouls. Aether stood tall and proud, even bigger in person than you could imagine, and Swiss laughed a bit as you stepped towards them, the groupie at your side.

Being up close and personal with the ghouls was shocking, and you were at a loss for words when the groupie said a few words to the ghouls then turned and left, leaving you alone with them. Your heart raced madly, eyes wide as you stared at them. Mountain ran his thumbs down the length of his suspenders, murmuring something to Swiss next to him. Dewdrop tapped one foot against the ladder he sat on, grabbing your attention.

“What are you waiting for, human?” he asked, voice smooth and almost silken. You must have made a curious noise, and Aether hummed. “Entertain us. Unless you want to be in private?” the large ghoul’s voice was rough, and the implications clicked in your head, cheeks burning bright. Dewdrop’s laugh sounded, Swiss rounding you as Aether stepped close.

“We should take this adorable creature somewhere private,” Mountain murmurs and takes your arm, gently pulling you towards a secluded area of the backstage.

It was something new, being in the middle of four ghouls. Hands were everywhere, mouths were as well, and you could barely keep track of who each cock belonged to. On your knees in front of them, you straddled Aether’s hips as he fucked into you, Mountain on his knees behind you to also take his spot up in your hole. It was an intense stretch, and it made you a bit mindless.

Swiss hums as he laces his claws in your hair and fucks your mouth slowly, enjoying the feeling of your lax mouth around him and being able to fuck deep into your throat. “We should keep this human,” Dewdrop coos as he taps the tip of his cock against your cheek, making your eyes roll to the side and look up at him. Swiss is loath to give up your mouth to the smaller ghoul, but lets you pull away and lick at Dewdrop, humming softly.

“Copia never lets us keep them, he… fuck, he won;t this time either,” Aether growls out, hips snapping up fast and hard as he fucks you. You whine around Dewdrop’s cock, hand working on Swiss’ spit covered cock. “We should let him try ‘em. Then he’d let us keep a pet if he likes ‘em…” Swiss offers, and you clench around Mountain and Aether.

“Little human slut, clenched up at that. Bet you’d like being passed around like a party favor,” Dewdrop cackles, his fingers reaching and pinching meanly at one of your nipples. You whine around him, eyes shutting tight as you squeeze Swiss’ cock, making the ghoul hiss. You barely register when Mountain suddenly pulls out, growling as he cums on your back, his teeth digging into your shoulder.

You moan happily, sucking in a sharp breath through your nose when Swiss suddenly slips his cock inside, choking a bit around Dewdrop. He was slimmer and a bit longer than Mountain, reaching nicely deep inside you and making your thighs shake around Aether’s strong hips. Mountain settles beside you, rubbing at your sex and making you squeeze around the ghouls inside you.

“I like this one the most, good fuck so far,” Dewdrop hums as he pushed further into your throat, making you gag and tears fall down your cheeks. Aether is the second to cum, but chooses to stay inside you as he twitches, Swiss groans at the flood of hot cum, his claws digging into your hips as he fucks you harder and faster. Dewdrop huffs, pulling out of your mouth and squeezing the base of his cock.

“C’mon, I wanna cum in ‘em too,” he manages as Aether slide out from under you, Swiss spreading your legs and hooking his fingers in your hole so you gape and Dewdrop came slide in against him. Neither of the ghouls last much longer, clawing you up and ripping the fabric of your thigh highs as they cum. Mountain continues to play with your sex, making you clench around Dewdrop and Swiss when you finally cum, whining happily into Aether’s mouth.

They barely rest before switching around again, fucking you even more until there’s footsteps coming close, and you look up to see the good cardinal himself staring down at the mass of limbs and puddles of cum you’re in the middle of. You can feel Dewdrop smirking against your shoulder, grabbing your legs and forcing them open to show off your sex to Copia.

“You’ve got a spot right here, sir. We kept it warm for you,” Swiss cackles, and you flush with a grin, toes curling just so.


End file.
